


Tiny Treats 2

by eerian_sadow



Series: stocking stuffers 2012 [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Friendship, Gen, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a stocking stuffer for fandom stocking 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



When her father was released from prison, Ironhide threatened to put the fear of Primus into him if he screwed up again, Sam ranted about how he would probably be an idiot and go right back in, Lennox offered her a place to hide out if she needed it and Epps put the local PD on her speed dial. Only Optimus was supportive, and he offered her a ride to the prison to pick her father up. Her father complimented the beautiful rig she was driving, and Optimus' steady presence gave her the strength to forgive her father for... everything.

In the privacy of the Autobot base a few days later, Optimus handed her a set of keys and smiled. "For the new beginning that your father is embarking on."

The apartment had two bedrooms.


End file.
